


Getting Unlucky

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Canon Asexual Character, Compulsion, Do Not Archive, Evil!Jon, Horror, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Monster!Jon, POV Original Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Statement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: Written for the kink meme prompt:Elias/Jon/other, monster Jon, noncon sexual surrogacyHuman or otherwise, Jon’s just not really into sex. Elias is, though. So every once in a while Jon will make him a gift of some poor sap he thinks Elias will like. Compelled and blackmailed or just straight-up kidnapped, no one involved particularly cares that they don’t want to be there.





	Getting Unlucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnnaStik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnnaStik/gifts).



"I... you're not serious, aren't you? You _know_ what happened. You did it to me! You were there the whole time, watching..."

The monster ignores him. He still looks human, even now, though Anthony wants never to look him in the eye again. He places the tape recorder between them, and Anthony wants to crush it, but he can't.

"Statement of Anthony Green," he starts. Anthony never gave him his surname. "Regarding... how would you describe it, Anthony?"

He doesn't want to answer. He does anyway. 

"How I was... sexually assaulted... by monsters..."

"That is one way to put it," the monster comments, neutral in tone. It's even scarier than if he was threatening - and the other one, who's still listening, chuckles.

"Let me go!" Anthony begs. "I won't tell anyone, I just need to..." To cry? He's not sure. To be alone. To not be watched. Will it ever stop, this feeling of being wholly seen, all of him, all the ways he can be used?

"Statement begins." His voice is implacable, and Anthony can no longer fight it. Not that he ever could.

"I was at the bar, tonight. I love Tom, you know - my partner - but he's been away for two weeks now, he only comes back next month, and I was hoping to have a one-night stand with someone I would quickly forget. And Tom would never know. So I was looking at the crowd, and you were looking at me. I noticed that you looked a bit like me. Except that when I go to this kind of place, I try to cut down a bit on the nerdy look, and you didn't at all. Maybe I'm not my own type, but I was thinking I could maybe do better. But I wasn’t sure enough to decline when you offered me a drink. Oh, I should have! Would it have changed anything? When did you decide you would hurt me?"

He tries to stop himself talking, to wait for an answer. He really tries. But the words flow out of his mouth by themselves.

"So, I drank, and you asked me things I don't remember; it was small talk, I was just wondering what I wanted from you. Wait - you asked me if I had anything planned, you didn't want anyone to notice! Well, it's not important. The important part is that you asked me for my darkest secret, and I answered you. I told you about how I had planned to cheat on Tom, and I gave you his number when you asked, and I let you record all of it, I just couldn't stop." 

Exactly like how he can't stop right now. It's... Anthony has watched his share of horror movies, and he’d thought that if he encountered a monster, it would be something he understood, something he had a clear idea of.

"I was already terrified, so when you told me that you would send Tom the recording if I didn't follow you, I didn't even think about fighting. I didn't know what you wanted. Money maybe. Even when you took me to this hotel room and asked that we changed clothes, I thought it was some false identity business first. Even when we were undressing, you didn't look at me like you wanted me. I don't think you did. Not the way you're looking at me now."

Anthony, actually, doesn't know what the monster wants from him. It's not like he participated when the other one was... well. He only knows that he looks like he wants his words, like he's devouring them. Anthony isn’t even looking at him but he still feels it.

"Your friend, though, _he_ looked like he wanted me. I don't know what you are to each other. I don't want to know. But he looked so polite and so enthusiastic at the same time when he thanked you, and I understood I was the gift. And it became obvious to what end. I don't know why, it gave me the strength to fight. My pride came back, and my courage. Maybe because his lust made him seem human. It was just a creepy guy in a suit, so I tried to kick him, to make my escape. And then you..." 

Anthony swallows hard. The other guy, the one who molested him, is frowning at him. "Really, do you think monsters in general don't have sex? You think I look _more human_? It's cliché. I know it's not your fault, Jon, but..."

"Don't interrupt the statement, Elias," the monster named Jon answers, grumpily. It's the name he has given, but Anthony can't really think of him by such a normal name. The he turns towards Anthony again. "You may resume."

Of course, Anthony does. He has no choice. "You looked at me again. And I couldn't move. I was a thing, no longer a person. Made to be examined under just this angle, until something moved me to watch another part of me. And I... I couldn't break eye contact. I had the feeling that it would have solved everything and I couldn't. And your friend..."

"Call me Elias," the other monster interrupts again. "Really, it's standard policy. Should even be full names, but well, I won't give you that piece of information, of course."

Anthony doesn't want to call this monster by a name, a first name, it's not... he can't! It's not like it was a lover, a person!

"And Elias pushed me against the wall, and started to kiss me. Soon he was kissing my neck, leaving hickeys I could see in the mirror on the wall..." Anthony touches his neck and chest. Of course they are still here. They hurt, or maybe it's the shame of the memory. "And I was looking at you, you were looking at me, and I couldn't move. He opened my clothes - your clothes - and I could do nothing to stop him. He touched me - he touched me everywhere. He kissed me like a lover, and all along, he called me Jon. I knew he was thinking about you. The change of clothes - I hadn't understood at first but I'm not stupid. Why are you playing this game, though? Can't you just fuck like normal people?"

They're not normal people, they're not people at all! He expects another deadly stare, but no, no reaction. The other guy, though - Elias - he puts his hand on Jon’s shoulder and squeezes possessively, before ending the movement with a tender touch on his neck.

Of course Anthony has to keep talking.

"It was - it felt good. My body reacted. I still couldn't consciously move, but it seemed I could very well get an erection. And that was even before he started to open me up and finger me..."

Anthony doesn't want to say this. He doesn't want to tell anyone. He doesn't want to think about it again, ever. He tries to stop again, he really tries.

He can't.

"He touched me again, in every place I love to be touched, except my cock, and I was... I was so aroused, and I still couldn't move, I would have touched myself, I would have come on the bastard. But I couldn't... and I was so hard... Elias asked me to beg for his cock. He called me by your name, but he was asking me. He was very clear that it was the only way I would ever come - well he didn't tell it that way but it was... I was fully sure of it. And I did. Beg. I don't even like bottoming that much, but I was desperate, and I begged him to fuck me."

There's a kind of tense humiliation settling in Anthony's bones. It won't make his voice waver, but it does make tears roll down his cheeks.

"And he did. I hated it. I felt ashamed and violated. By his cock. By my own words. By your gaze on me. It hurt. Your eyes. I no longer looked into them, but they were still burning into my soul. I felt like you were jealous, but that's stupid, I didn't want to be there, I did nothing to deserve this. I didn't want to hear his ridiculous words or tenderness in my ear, and it was your name anyway. I just wanted it to be done. But my body... it felt too good when he fucked me. I felt like I was bursting with pleasure, and I hadn't even come yet. He was moaning your name again, and all I could do was thrust back around him. And then he came inside me."

Anthony wonders if the monster feels jealous again now, but he won't check. If he ever looks him in the eye again, it will be because he's forced into it. He keeps his gaze on the table, on the stupid, outdated tape recorder.

"I... I don't know why I expected Elias to... finish me. He didn't. He withdrew, and then he tucked himself back in, and he kissed you. At this point - you were no longer looking at me. You were looking at him. I was too afraid to try anything, but I started to touch myself. I was close and I was desperate. But he knew. I don't know how, but he knew. And then he was looking at me and…”

Anthony doesn't remember every word. But it's part of what he lived, so it must be part of what he says.

"He talked to me about every... it didn't last that long, but it seems to me like he told me every dirty, shameful fantasy I ever had; and it was making my blood boil with arousal and shame. He was telling me how I was longing to keep Tom in a cage, wearing a collar, and I had never imagined it before, but he was still right, and now I... well. I came at that point. I had never felt so dirty and humiliated in my life. He kissed you again. I was watching it, but I can't watch like you. My eyes aren't... well, I'm not a monster. And then I wondered if you would kill me. I didn't ask, I just thought about it. But Elias turned towards me as if I had been asking, and he told me - I remember exactly that sentence - _No. You need to witness the Watcher's Crown. You need to be seen more gloriously than ever_. I shivered. I didn't understand, and it seemed scarier than the threat of death. You joked about how he was quite soft to me, he was in a good mood or something, but that was a joke, wasn't it? And that's all. Since I would live, I wanted to go away, but you stopped me and made me record this."

Is it finished? It looks like an ending. Anthony wants to leave, and he manages to get up.

"Will you tell the police what happened?" the monster named Jon asks.

Anthony shudders. "I don't know," he answers without wanting it.

"I can't prevent you from telling the truth," the monster says again. "It would go against my convictions. But I will promise you this: if you go public about it, I'll make sure you'll never be able to lie again, to anyone, about anything."

It's maybe the most terrifying thing Anthony has ever been threatened with. "Please don't," he whispers. "I won't say a thing. To anyone."

The monster just nods and... that's all. They actually let their victims leave? Elias is actually kissing Jon's neck, like he isn’t even there. Anthony doesn't really believe in his freedom, but of course, he takes the chance.

"See you in your nightmares," the monster says, and Anthony starts crying again.


End file.
